miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jamie McNamara
Jamie McNamara '''is an American transfer to Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France who hopes to become a professional actor. During his first week at school, feeling crushed after being rejected from an audition for the school musical, Jamie is akumatized into '''Stage Star, a theater-themed villain. As Jamie begins to find himself, he is temporarily granted the Arctic Fox Miraculous, which, when inhabited by Knatt, enable him to transform into the superhero Renard Glace, and gain the power of adaptability and mending through ice. Appearance Physical appearance Jamie stands at a similar height to Adrien . He has olive skin, hazel eyes, and medium-length wavy, light brown hair with some dark blond patches. Civilian Attire He wears a red hoodie that has a silver zipper with a lanyard attached to it. Underneath, he wears a bright yellow polo shirt and light skinny jeans, as well as a pair of turquoise hi tops. He wears his Miraculous around his neck, which when he isn't transformed, is gray with a white tip. As Renard Glace When transformed, Renard Glace's hair becomes wild and untamed, with the very tips turning white. He wears a skintight suit that has a gray top layer with a white front. He wears black knee high boots and black gloves that reach his elbows. The top layer, which resembles an overcoat, now uses the Arctic Fox Miraculous as a zipper, and has a long bushy silver coat tail with a white tip. Renard Glace also wears a mask that is half gray and half white, and has silver fox ears with white insides and black tips and edges. The bottom layer of his suit is gray with a white chest and thighs. His soles are silver and have a fox paw print tread. He attaches his silver reed flute to his back when it is not being used in combat. As Stage Star Coming Soon! Personality Jamie at first appears shy, mainly due to being nervous during his first week at school, having been previously bullied and not knowing much about the world of Paris. Jamie is shown to be shy, sweet, innocent and naive, often assuming the best in everyone, however he does have a bubbly side that is mainly only let out in front of his friends. He struggles with social anxiety, and it is difficult for him to show himself the same love that he shows others. Jamie is also supportive and loyal, constantly cheering his friends on in tough times. When on a stage, Jamie's personality completely changes. He becomes much more confident in himself, and acts much stronger than he is in his social life. As Stage Star, his personality becomes much more ambitious and vengeful, seeking to upstage the cast stars of the school musical, and show the casting directors what truly makes him unique, using some cruel and nefarious tactics to steal the spotlight from others. Receiving a Miraculous, though temporarily, provides Jamie a much needed boost in confidence. Behind his mask, he can be confident without being on a stage. As Renard Glace, he frequently makes jokes, and tries to matchmake others, especially Ladybug and Chat Noir. Abilities As a civilian Jamie has a gift for Musical Theater, being able to memorize lines, sing and dance quite easily. He can speak with different voices, and is a talented actor. He is a beginner artist, who shows promise even though he has just started, and is good at Graphic Design, having designed posters for school shows in the past. He is experienced with weaving and jewelry-making, and wears a homemade lanyard on the zipper of his hoodie. As Renard Glace Coming Soon! As Stage Star Coming soon!